Ziro Desilijic Tiure
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Sleheyron | vader = | moeder = Mama | getrouwdmet = Sy Snootles (relatie) | kinderen = | sterfte = 22 BBY | titel = Vigo | bijnaam = | functie = Misdaadbaas | species = Hutt | geslacht = Mannelijke persoonlijkheid | lengte = 3,90 meter | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = | vervoer = Hutt Swamp Speeder | affiliatie = Confederacy of Independent Systems Black Sun }} thumb|250px|Ziro wordt bevrijd Ziro Desilijic Tiure was een Huttese Vigo van Black Sun die tijdens de Clone Wars een doorn in het oog was van Jabba en de Hutt Grand Council. Biografie Afkomst Ziro Desilijic was de oom van Jabba the Hutt die op Coruscant verbleef tijdens de Clone Wars. Ziro had een broer Ebor, die overleden was, en zijn moeder Mama leefde in de moerassen van Nal Hutta. De Hutt die Ziro zijn vader noemde was begraven op Teth. Ziro wist dat de mummie van zijn 'vader' een belangrijke Holodiary bezat waarop talloze verslagen en bewijzen stonden van de misdaden van de Hutt Grand Council. Ziro was eveneens een Vigo van Black Sun maar toch behoorde hij niet tot de voornaamste misdaadbazen op Coruscant ondanks het feit dat hij zijn eigen organisatie runde. Ziro controleerde zeven planeten tussen Hutt Space en Coruscant. Hij haalde zijn macht en invloed vooral uit zijn connecties in de hogere echelons van de CIS. Ziro begon zijn loopbaan als een afperser op de Hutt planeet Sleheyron. Op deze planeet nam Ziro ook zijn tatoeages aan en verschillende juwelen die werden gedragen door de rijke Hutts waaronder een Ubrikkian Tail Spiral Ring en de veren van een Ulmatran Condor. Ziro verliet Sleheyron om zijn loopbaan op Coruscant voort te zetten. Daar kocht hij een verlaten toren die ooit van de Lantillian Spacers' Brotherhood was geweest. Hij liet dit herbouwen tot een luxepaleis. Ziro's Palace werd bevolkt door IG-86 Assassin Droids, Trandoshans, Nikto en Bith muzikanten. Zelf zat hij op een troon en rookte hij voortdurend. Door zijn talloze schema's te bedenken was Ziro erg rijk geworden. Zijn ambities waren echter zo duidelijk dat niemand hem nog vertrouwde en Jabba het minst van allemaal. Volgens KRONOS-327 leidde Ziro in zeven Systems een Hutt Kajidic. Ziro the Hutt had een relatie met de zangeres Sy Snootles en samen bezochten ze onder andere Solarine. Rotta's ontvoering Toen Rotta, de zoon van Ziro's neef Jabba werd gekidnapt, vermoedde niemand dat Ziro hier achter zou zitten in samenspraak met Count Dooku. Ziro liet Rotta ontvoeren naar Teth waar Ventress de Huttlet achterliet in een oud fort. In ruil daarvoor mocht Ziro van Dooku de leiding over de Hutts overnemen. Uiteindelijk was het Padmé Amidala die tijdens een onderhandeling met Ziro de link tussen de Hutt en de CIS kon vastleggen nadat ze Dooku zag communiceren met Ziro. Ziro nam Padmé gevangen maar nadat zij C-3PO net op tijd had kunnen bereiken, stormde de Galactic Republic onder leiding van Commander Fox Ziro's Palace binnen en werd hij zelf gevangen genomen. Ziro biechtte zijn rol op in de ontvoering van Rotta tegenover Jabba die woest was dat zijn oom hiermee te maken had. Jabba verzekerde dat Ziro zou bestraft worden op de manier dat de Hutts dit gewoon waren. Daarna werd Ziro gevangengezet in het Judiciary Central Detention Center. Zelfs in de cel kon Ziro zijn invloed laten gelden. Zo liet hij Aurra Sing inhuren om Padmé Amidala te vermoorden, maar deze aanslagen mislukten dankzij het ingrijpen van Ahsoka Tano. De Hutt Grand Council zond vervolgens Cad Bane uit om de Hutt te bevrijden. Zij wisten dat Ziro kostbare informatie bevatte en vonden het gepaster om Ziro onder hun controle gevangen te houden. Om Ziro te bevrijden, gijzelde Bane enkele vooraanstaande Senators in de Senate Building. Orn Free Taa ondertekende de vrijlating van Ziro die door 3D naar het Senate Building werd gebracht. Daar namen Cad Bane en zijn manschappen Ziro mee, ver weg van Coruscant, zoals de Hutt het zelf wou. Bevrijding 250px|thumb|Sy Snootles heeft Ziro vermoord Hoewel Ziro opgetogen was dat hij vrij was, leek het lot zich tegen hem te keren toen hij besefte dat de Hutt Grand Council achter zijn redding zat. Hij dreigde ermee om de informatie over hun activiteiten publiek bekend te maken als ze hem zouden doden. Ziro werd echter opgesloten, maar toen Sy Snootles vernam dat hij aanwezig was in het paleis waar ze optrad, bracht de Pa'Lowick Ziro een bezoek. Ziro betreurde het feit dat hun relatie onderbroken was geweest door zijn gevangenschap. Sy Snootles bevrijdde Ziro en samen trokken ze door de moerassen van Nal Hutta naar Mama the Hutt. Ziro kon zijn Hutt Swamp Speeder ruilen tegen Mama's ruimteschip om naar Teth te reizen. Hoewel Ziro achtervolgd werd door Cad Bane en de Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Quinlan Vos was het Sy Snootles die hem te pakken kreeg. Snootles was boos omdat Ziro haar had bedrogen en nadat Ziro de Holodiary uit het graf van zijn vader had genomen, nam Snootles deze mee. Ze nam Ziro onder schot en vuurde meermaals met haar Blaster zodat Ziro the Hutt werd vermoord. Sy Snootles handelde in opdracht van Jabba die wraak wou nemen op Ziro en bovendien nu de eigenaar was van de kostbare informatie over de Hutt Grand Council. Achter de Schermen *De stem van Ziro wordt ingesproken door Corey Burton Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hostage Crisis **Assassin **Evil Plans **Hunt for Ziro Bron *Clone Wars: The Visual Guide *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *[http://www.starwars.com/fans/media/news20090717/index.html A Look Inside Star Wars Insider #111] *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia category:Hutts category:Coruscanti category:Black Sun Categorie:Criminelen